It Hesitates
by nekoanimegirl114
Summary: A written out Doujinshi! Enjoy... VERY YAOI


**It Hesitates**

_**'You have a strong sense of pride, so it isn't in your nature to become docile.'_

The cries of none other than Byakuya Kuchiki resonated around the room. His subordinate and lieutenant, Renji Abarai had his hand around his superior's length, licking while his captain moaned out his name. Renji leaned in, kissing the other's neck while moaning as well. "Taicho." He took the elder into his arms and placed his own member at Byakuya's entrance.

'_It's just like you to resist.'_

He pushed into his captain as the two shared another passionate kiss** (End vision in Renji's mind.)**

'_I want to hear your voice… I want to see your flustered expression. That's asking for too much, isn't it?'_

"What's the matter, Renji?" asked Yoruichi, popping out of nowhere.

"UWA- Yoruichi- san."

"Well? Having romance troubles?" the cat lady asked him.

"Eh" he stuttered. "N-no, why would I be-". At this point the redhead was blushing from ear to ear.

'_Easy to read guys are so fun'_ she thought. "Do you want to discuss it with me?"

"Eh…"

"_In matters of love," the woman said, reaching into her breast pocket,_ _"A love potion, aphrodisiac, usually does the trick."_

Renji considered her words as he prepared the regular afternoon tea for his captain.

"_There's one dose per packet. I'll give you three packets."_

"_But that's… tricking the other person seems… somewhat…"_

"_Don't say it's in poor taste. That's just a typical excuse. It gets one in the mood and keeps virgins from feeling pain so they're not afraid. That's a good thing, right?"_

"But using something to seduce him is…" Renji said to himself looking at the packet in his hand. He then glanced over at his captain who was busy working at his desk. His mind drifted to the panting image of his captain and he didn't notice until it was too late that the drug had slipped in the tea. "WAH!" he cried out.

"You're loud. What is it?" asked his captain who paused from what he was writing.

"No. It's nothing!!" _'It went in, so I guess it can't be helped…'_ "Taicho, regular work hours are already over. Wouldn't it be better to leave that work for tomorrow?" He set the tea on his captain's desk.

"No," the noble answered, "There's only a bit left to do. It's fine."

"Is that right?"

Turning to look at the tea, Byakuya asked, "A nice aroma. Is it new tea?"

"Yes" answered the redhead.

"I see," he said smiling. "I suppose a warm drink would be nice."

His smile tore at Renji's heart. _'Is this okay? I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see him like that.'_ Byakuya raised the glass to his lips. _'But… I…'_ His hand shot out and pushed the cup from his captain's face. "Sorry, Taicho!! This batch is spoiled!" _'I knew this way was no good… I'm the lowest…'_

"Don't worry. If you'd gone through with it I would have been disappointed in you."

'_Eh?'_ Renji thought, blushing.

"It's most likely something you got from Yoruichi?… Bull's eye… You really are easy to read." The noble looked up from under his eyelashes with a look that was neither surprised nor angry. It was more comical than anything.

'_He figured it out…?!' _"I'm sorry!" he said bowing.

"What are you apologizing for? You have an honest nature, after all."

"Taicho…"

"For not deceiving me, this is your reward, Renji." The captain lifted the cup to his lips and to a long gulp of the drugged tea.

Renji grabbed the tea from his captain's hands, shouting, "Wait! What are you doing!!?" Shock spread on his features as he suddenly found his captain's hand on his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He felt the warm liquid slide down his throat and swallowed.

"Now I won't be the only one riled" Byakuya said.

"Tai… Aah enough." Renji grabbed the shorter man and held him close. _'I've held back wanting him for so long…'_ "Please prepare yourself, because I can't hold back any longer."

"I don't mind" said his soon to be lover. "Didn't I tell you?" _'This is your reward, Renji.'_

"Ah… Renji!" Byakuya called out as his junior licked his chest, tongue sliding over sensitive nipples.

'_His voice is very sexy'_ the redhead thought as he lifted his head to kiss his captain. "It's no use…Taicho. Sorry… I can't hold back. When I put it inside you it will probably feel strange at first." He leaned in, pressing against the other's entrance.

"AH, NGH! Renji… Hot…" Byakuya shivered, unable to breath past the feeling of the other inside him.

"Taicho, please let me see you come completely undone" Renji whispered over Byakuya's shoulder. He began thrusting harder into his captain, the older man unable to hold back his cries. Renji ran his hand through the black hair beneath him, all the while still speaking. "Taicho… I love you… Taicho. I love you." _'While I'm loving you, I love you so much that I want to see all of you.'_ "Taicho…" He held on to the other for dear life as he came into his captain.

Byakuya had hardly fallen to the bed as Renji lifted him up, holding him close. "Sorry, Taicho… Stay with me, please."

"Ah, wait, Ren-"**next day**

'_After that… I can't remember how many times we did it… That's some drug… Taicho was cute though.'_

"Renji!" The redhead turned to the voice of Yoruichi running towards him. "Have you already used that drug?!"

"Oh yeah," he answered rummaging through his pocket. "I was going to give the other two packs back to you, since I won't be using them."

"I was afraid of that. You already used one?"

"Eh?"

She lifted her arm to scratch her head as she explained, "No… One sack wouldn't have any effect on Byakuya… Sorry about that. It completely slipped my mind that he was the one you'd be using it on."

"Eh!" he stuttered. "How did you know it was for Taicho…? What do you mean it wouldn't have any effect?"

"Because he's the heir to the Kuchiki clan. He's been trained to resist various types of poison since he was a small child. By me" she added smirking.

Renji's nose began to bleed as he envisioned a young Byakuya, flushed as Yoruichi tormented him.

"Teasing him was so much fun…" The young woman shook with laughter as she thought back. "Maa, that's why now you'd have to use five packets for it to have an effect on Byakuya."

Suddenly it hit Renji. _'That means…That flustered appearance. "…your reward, Renji…" 'Taicho… bore it despite his embarrassment. Does he feel that strongly for me? This is bad…'_ he thought blushing. _'I want to hug him.'_ "Sorry, I have to get back to work!" he called, running.

'_It's your fault for doing such an adorable thing. I no longer want to rely on some drug. I'm sure now that he does have real feelings for me. If I suddenly hugged him the second I came in… I wonder what he'd do...'_

'_Since it's him… Ah, that's right. I'm sure of it. He'd feel awkward and angrily blurt, "I'm working"----_

'_Not even love could make him docile.'_

Alright! Another doujinshi typed out! This is of course: **NOT WRITTEN BY ME! **I just typed this out. Anyhow, I don't know the author so if you do, I'm not stealing the credit! Also, if you want the doujinshi behind the story, go to .net/yaoi... There will be a big alphabetically ordered list. If you go bleach yaoi, you'll find this title along with more that I want to work with.


End file.
